User talk:Chessmaster
Hi, welcome to The Blades of Oblivion Clan Wiki and The Blades of Oblivion clan! You will want to follow these steps to be able to dive right into your time with the clan. Make sure you have the right uniform for your rank. With you, being a new recruit, can find that right here. You can find more information about your fellow clansman on this page. Keep track of your promotion progress by keeping track of your Blades If you have questions about the clan, talk to Stelercus or Jack. If you have questions about the wiki, talk to Enigma RE:membership list yes, but keep everything in alphabetical order. if you have any event ideas, tell me. I have another event idea for next saturday. if you have an event idea, tell me. go to the front page. Clan Event This Saturday a clan event will be held. The event will start at Castle Wars, world 28, 5:00 Eastern. The other events will be Soul Wars, Stealing Creation and pking hide and seek in the web maze. Hope to see everyone there, Jack Spirall :) This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 14:26, November 6, 2009 (UTC). To unsubscribe from the newsletter, contact an administrator. Sorry Sorry, I was supposed to make a members event for this weekend, I will still do a f2p part though ;). Jack Spirall RE:protecting The Qbot requires a username and password to be entered before it actualy sends messages. this used to not be true, and so it was locked then. 19:30, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Clan Event This Saturday a clan event will be held. The event will start at Castle Wars, world 28, 5:00 Eastern. The other events will be Soul Wars, Stealing Creation and pking hide and seek in the web maze. Hope to see everyone there, Jack Spirall :) This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 20:34, November 6, 2009 (UTC). Clan Wars and Trivia (11/14/09) We will be having an event at the said date. See the link above for details. We will be handing out one award, the Warlord Award! Note that clan wars will go on if a leader does not attend, but that trivia will not take place if Stelercus is not there with the questions. 22:18, November 8, 2009 (UTC) This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 22:22, November 8, 2009 (UTC). RE: bot I think Jack accidentally sent it twice, but I'll check to make sure. --Quarenon (Talk) 00:48, November 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: event write that on the event forum, and I will answer it there so everyone can see it. 19:37, November 9, 2009 (UTC) The userbox request Sorry I didn't see the userbox request you made before, my computer wasn't working fine that day. now, about the userbox itself... "Well, it's possible I could make that, I just gotta find a medal picture, which isn't very hard at all, and the wiki needs a record on every user's clan events attended, and what about the colours? 15:12, November 16, 2009 (UTC) PS:I could use the 10th squad sigil image, used in the MM quest to fight the jungle demon, it looks like a kind of an award, what do ya think about it? 15:18, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ". so? :P 15:22, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :It's done! Check it out :D. 21:53, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::No problems! If you want a new userbox made, just request one :D 16:47, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Wilderness Event Sorry for the lack of Events. I am planning a new one on Saturday. We will be meeting outside the mind alter, and going into the Wilderness. You may only bring things found on the approved item list. Approved list *Any Armour *Any Weapons *anything used for fishing Banned list *food *anything else not on the approved list Check the Event's forum for the discussion. 16:45, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Side notes #@Brux, I didn't send it yet. gf. #@Enigma, The QBot page does not need to be protected because a password is now required to actually send the message. This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 22:35, January 3, 2010 (UTC). Wilderness Event This message is being sent a second time as a reminder. Sorry for the lack of Events. I am planning a new one on Saturday. We will be meeting outside the mind alter, and going into the Wilderness. You may only bring things found on the approved item list. Approved list *Any Armour *Any Weapons *Any Runes *anything used for fishing Banned list *food *anything else not on the approved list *axes *anything used for smithing Check the Forum:Wilderness Event (1/9/10) for the discussion. 16:45, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Side notes #@Brux, I didn't send it yet. gf. #@Enigma, The QBot page does not need to be protected because a password is now required to actually send the message. This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 01:36, January 9, 2010 (UTC). Red Rev Run Sorry for the lack of events, anywho I am hosting an event on Saturday. We will meet in Edge bank and race with only 3 items across the wilderness, the winner will win a secret prize. The event will start at 1 pm Mountain time. Cheers, Jack This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 01:55, March 9, 2010 (UTC).